The Story of Us
by BlueeMask
Summary: Aku seorang pria normal, aku suka dengan wanita, dan aku juga pernah berpacaran dengan seorang wanita. Namun berbagai kejadian tak terduga mengubah segalanya. BL. iKON fict. Jinhwan. Hanbin. Bobby.


Cast:

Jinhwan, Bobby, Hanbin (B.I)

Rate:

T

Genre:

Romance, Fiendship

Warning:

BL, OOC

000000

Suara sendok dan piring yang saling beradu, bau yang menggugah selera, serta hilir mudik para anak adam dan hawa yang membawa perut lapar mereka akan menjadi pemandangan keseharianku yang baru. Namaku Kim Jinhwan, seorang pria biasa yang mencoba kesuksesan di kota besar ini. Meskipun aku tidak mempunyai tubuh yang cukup tinggi, tapi aku memiliki wajah yang cukup tampan. Yah, setidaknya begitulah kata orang-orang.

Sebenarnya aku ingin mencoba peruntunganku di dunia tarik suara, namun saat ini aku sedang membutuhkan uang untuk membantu biaya rumah sakit ibuku yang saat ini tengah sakit keras dan juga membiayai sekolah adikku. Dan di sinilah aku sekarang, menjadi seorang pelayan disebuah restaurant. Meskipun gaji yang aku terima tidak cukup banyak, tapi saat ini hanya pekerjaan inilah yang aku dapatkan. Mungkin aku akan mencari pekerjaan sambilan lainnya lagi.

"Hei anak baru! Jangan lupa kunci pintunya. Aku pulang duluan."

"Ya, hati-hati dijalan, sunbae-nim," balasku sambil membungkukkan badan. Suasana yang semula ramai kini menjadi sunyi, sangat sunyi hingga aku dapat mendengar detak jam yang tergantung di sudut ruangan. Ah, sebaiknya aku bergegas pulng, batinku.

Malam semakin larut, awan-awan hitam mulai menggelayuti langit Seoul. Pohon-pohon menari-nari dengan kuat seirama dengan hembusan angin. Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat, berharap dapat segera sampai di apartemenku, bergelung dalam selimut, sehingga angin dingin yang sedari tadi menusuk hingga ke tulang ini segera pergi. Memikirkan hal itu membuatku kembali mempercepat langkahku seraya memasukkan kedua tanganku kedalam saku.

'Bruk'

"Yak! Kami sudah mau tutup, dasar pemabuk!"

Seorang pria jatuh tersungkur di depan mataku setelah seorang pria bertubuh kekar memukulnya dan melemparkannya ke tengah jalan. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku pun berlari kecil mendekati pria tersebut.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku sambil membantunya untuk berdiri. Dengan susah payah pria tersebut dapat berdiri dengan bantuanku. Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau memang pria ini tengah menatapku tajam dengan matanya yang sayu? Sesaat kulihat kedua alis matanya bertemu, sehingga terlihat kerutan di dahinya yang diikuti oleh sebuah senyuman dari bibirnya. Entahlah, sepertinya aku mulai takut pada pria ini, sebaiknya aku cepat pergi dan meninggalkannya. Namun belum sempat aku melangkah, kurasakan sebuah tangan mengalung dipundakku.

Sesaat aku terdiam, mencoba mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi, hingga aku tersadar apa yang tengah dilakukan pria ini terhadapku.

"Yak! Cepat lepaskan aku!" teriakku seraya mencoba melepaskan tautan lengan pria tersebut di pundakku. Namun, bukannya melepaskan, pria tersebut malah semakin mempererat tautannya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke leherku.

"Kau hangat sekali," ujarnya sambil menyamankan dirinya pada tubuh kecilku. Dari jarak yang sedekat ini dapat kurasakan hembusan napasnya yang berat di leherku yang tak tertutup syal dan juga bau alcohol yang tercium darinya. Pria ini benar-benar tengah mabuk berat. Apa boleh buat? Sepertinya aku akan membawanya ke apartemenku karena tubuhku yang lebih kecil darinya ini tidak mampu untuk melepaskaan tautannya yang semakin erat di pundakku. Untunglah tak banyak orang lalu lalang pada malam yang dingin ini. Entah apa yang akan orang-orang katakan jika mereka melihat seorang pria membawa pria mabuk yang memeluknya sambil tersenyum menjijikan seperti ini. Ah~ aku benar-benar ingin cepat pulang, mau ditaruh dimana mukaku ini jika ada orang yang aku kenal melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Jinhwan hyung!" Bagai petir yang menyambar di siang bolong, suara yang menyapaku itu membuat tubuhku tak dapat bergerak. Ah, betapa sialnya aku hari ini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apakah aku harus membalikkan badan dan menyapanya? Ataukah aku harus berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya dan kembali berjalan? Setelah berpikir sejenak, aku pun memilih pilihan ke dua, toh, suara tersebut terdengar jauh, itu berarti wajar bukan jika aku tidak mendengar panggilannya? Dengan berharap jika seseorang diseberang sana mengerti maksudku, aku pun kembali berjalan dengan langkah yang cepat sambil menggeret pria yang terus saja mendekatkan wajahnya ke leherku hingga membuatku sangat ingin memukul wajahnya. Namun sepertinya harapanku menjadi hancur seperti kaca yang hancur berkeping-keping ketika kusadari sosoknya mulai mendekat ke arahku sambil terus memanggil namaku. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat hingga akhirnya sosoknya berada di hadapanku dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Yak! Hyung, kenapa kau tidak menengok dan membalas sapaku?" Tanyanya padaku. Sosok yang biasanya terlihat ceria itu kini menatapku tajam dengan matanya yang sipit. Menyadari sosok lain yang bersamaku, matanya pun berpindah kesosok pria yang tengah mengalungkan lengannya dipundakku. "Aku belum pernah melihatnya bersamamu, hyung. Dia siapa? Tanyanya sambil terus menilik wajah pria yang baru dilihatnya sebelum kembali menatapku dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Aku yang tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, aku hanya bisa memberikan senyuman atas jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Dia? Dia teman kerjaku, dia sedang mabuk berat, jadi aku pikir aku akan membawanya pulang. Aku tidak tega membiarkannya di jalan, hehe." Akhirnya aku memilih untuk berbohong. Yah, mekipun tidak semua yang kukatakan merupakan kebohongan.

"Ah, aku sangat lelah saat ini, sampai ketemu besok bobby-ya," ujarku sambil mengusap kepalanya seraya tersenyum, lalu pergi meninggalkannya tanpa memberi kesempatan pada pria sipit itu untuk kembali bertanya.

000000

Di sinilah aku sekarang, diapartemenku yang tidak begitu besar. Perjalanan yang biasanya hanya memakan waktu 30 menit, kini berubah menjadi 1 jam, lelah sekali tubuh ini. Rasanya ingin sekali aku bergelung dalam selimutku yang hangat dan tidur dengan nyaman. Namun semua itu kini hanya impian belaka dan semua itu akibat pria yang seharusnya tidak aku tolong ini. Hah~ mau marah dan menyalahkannya pun percuma, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

Segera kubawa pria yang sedari tadi tidak melepaskan tautannya pada pundakku masuk kedalam kamar dan mencoba untuk merabahkannya. Setelah susah payah melepaskan tautannya, akirnya aku pun berhasil terlepas darinya. Ah, betapa pegalnya leherku, batinku sambil memijat pelan leher dan juga kedua pundakku. Menghela napas panjang, aku pun mulai melepaskan sepatu dan juga jaket pria itu. Tidak, tidak, kalian tidak boleh berpikiran yang aneh-aneh tentangku. Aku ini pria normal, aku suka dengan wanita, dan aku juga pernah berpacaran dengan seorang wanita, jadi, kalian jangan berpikiran jika aku akan melakukan 'you-know-what' pada pria ini, aku hanya membantunya agar bisa tidur dengan nyaman, sehingga besok dia dapat segera pergi dari apartemenku ketika dia bangun, tidur menggunakan jaket tebal dan sepatu tidak menyenangkan bukan?

Di bawah sinar yangcukup terang ini, aku baru menyadari jika pria ini cukup tampan, dengan hidungnya yang mancung dan rambut hitam yang membingkai wajahnya, benar-benar membuatnya terlihat tampan. 'Dia pasti cukup terkenal diantara para gadis,' pikirku. Setelah menyelimutinya, aku pun bergegas meninggalkannya dan berniat untuk tidur di sofa mengingat kapasitas tempat tidurku yang hanya dapat ditiduri oleh satu orang saja. Namun sebelum aku benar-benar beranjak pergi, sebuah tangan menarikku dan membawaku dalam dekapannya.

"Tetaplah disini," ujarnya lirih seraya mengeratkan dekapannya. Aku terlalu terkejut, tubuhku terpaku, pikiranku kosong, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, dan pada akhirnya aku pun hanya bisa diam menerima perlakuannya ini.

**TBC**

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
